Conventionally, a sample processing system, including a plurality of sample processing apparatuses such as a sample analyzer and a smear preparing apparatus and a conveyance device for conveying the sample to each sample processing apparatus is known.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-083863 discloses a sample processing system for displaying a rack position in a system configuration diagram displayed on a monitor in real time while distinguishing by the type and quality of the sample. In the sample processing system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-083863, sample information consisting of a sample type, an inserting time, a position, a sample number, a host accepting number and a patient name, are displayed on the monitor by selecting the rack displayed in the system configuration diagram.
However, in the sample processing system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-083863, an analysis result of a sample is not displayed on the monitor, while the sample information described above is displayed on the monitor. Confirming the analysis result of the sample is important to an operator such as inspecting engineer or a doctor. However, in the sample processing system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-083863, an operator needs to display a screen of the analysis result by operating a device capable of displaying the analysis result arranged aside from the sample processing system to confirm the analysis result of the sample, which is very troublesome. When Confirming a conveyance status of a sample, which analysis result has not been obtained yet in the device, the operator needs to return from the device to the sample processing system to confirm the position of the rack displayed on the monitor, which is very troublesome.